Hydroxyurea therapy has been found to have a beneficial effect on fetal hemoglobin and red cell survival in sickle cell disease. The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of hydroxyurea on children with sickle cell disease and to determine the therapeutic dose and effects on growth.